60 lines the twins should never cross
by colorstain
Summary: A list of things the twins should not do but probably will.


**Hi it's me again. This is a one-shot of things that Fred and George should never do thus the name 100 lines the twins should never cross.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

1. Don't call McGonagall Minnie in front of the school.

2. Don't hex off Dumbledore's beard

3. Don't sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall in front of Snape he'll kill you.

4. Never if you value your life say that Harry is dating Ron

5. Hemione and Ginny might murder you slowly and painfully.

6. Never call snape the over grown bat, he will tell Voldemort

7. Who will put you on his hit list.

8. Do not under any circumstances send Dumbledore a Valentines card

9. ... and say it's from your lover Minnie he will give detention for the rest of the year.

10. Don't drink a poyjuice potion of Harry to impersonate him to break up with Ginny she will give you a Mrs. Weasly glare then beat you up.

11. Don't impersonate Hermione

12. ...and say she cheated on Ron in a letter.

13. As funny as it is don't turn Draco Malfoy's robes pink

14. ...and make it look like a models outfit.

15. DO Not when you see Snape in the hallway turn and sprint off in the opposite diretion while yelling I thought we had something.

16. Don't apperate to the Dursleys' house and make Petunia's house dirty

17. ...and then leave the sorting hat there to sing a song

18. You should never ask Snape to take care of your house pet

19. ...and tell him it's a gryffin you might find it dissapeared off the face of the Earth

20. don't follow the trio in the shadows

21. ... and make creepy noises.

22. Don't charm a hat to be smarter than the sorting hat

23. ...and have it challenge the sorting hat. We don't want the sorting hat to eat itself.

24. DO not hack the school's sound systems and start to sing girly pop songs (terribly)

25. Do not tie dye Dumbldore's beard. he will glare at you.

26. Don't run around the school yelling that the spaceman is going to eat you and run away before pure bloods can ask what that means.(doctor who reference)

27. Monkeys shall stay in muggle zoos not in Sanpe's rooms

28. Do not charm rope to look like gryffins and follow Draco.

29. Do not make flashy signs go behind Snape and mock whatever he says.

30. For Christmas do not give Malfoy an anonymous box

31. ...with a giant Blast ended skrewt in it.

32. The gryffindor seekers are not there for keeping you in line

33. ...so don't kill the pitch

34. George Angelina is your girlfriend

35. ...she is not you favorite toy

36. ...that you try to make explode

37. Don't kill halloween

38. ... by making Proffesor McGonagall hang from the ceiling

39. ... By her ankles. The Slytherins will be the only ones that laugh

40. Hohoho at christmas please don't dress up in speedos

41. ... and drag Malfoy along in a sack

42. ... infact don't dress up in speedos at all

43. as fun as lions are... don't leave rabid ones in Malfoy's dorm

44. ...there are other people in the room to so don't put any type of lion in there

45. ... infact don't put lionesses in there either especially mothering ones with their brood in there to

46. ... Nevermind just don't keep possion of any at all

47. DO NOT on the first day of classes go to your classes naked but for a leaf covering your privtes

48. If you find out about wormtail do not try to track him down and kill him, he is already dead

49. ... don't try to bring him back

50. ... just to kill him again

51. ... at least not without Harry

52. try not to dance around in a leotard while trying to scare the first years

53. ... infact don't even wear leotards at all.

54. Please don't give Malfoy's eagle owl a plucking

55. ... then put his feathers in Malfoy's hair

56. ... while he is sleeping

57. ... infact don't pluck him at all

58. ... Because we no you will so don't

59. ... infact just leave malfoy alone

60. Bunnies are for pets not for Snape's potion lab.

* * *

**well that was probably not original but oh well. I HAD TO TRY IT FOR MYSELF. And it was fun to write to. hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review and I love constructive critisism. No flames though! T_T This is very random but does anyone think I should write a story where the doctor has a full timelord daughter and so there are 3 timelords left...? Please do tell. I have a new poll on my file please check it out. also read Batgirl first. Thnx**

**~Colorstain out**


End file.
